


cheesecake

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [7]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: Minato likes sweets.Karma learns to appreciate them.
Series: Mixed Berries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> om nom nom i had this idea for a while

Karma was never the biggest fan of sweets.

There was just something about how cloying they tended to be that he wasn't quite too fond of. But Minato didn't seem to mind them, if the way he seemed really happy with his cheesecake was anything to go by.

"Karma, do you want to try some?" He offered, holding his fork out to the redhead, and Karma tilted his head in consideration. "It's really good, and it's not too sweet, so I think you might like it."

Eventually, Karma figured that a little taste couldn't hurt. But, well, this was Karma. He wasn't exactly big on the standard. So, he stood up, but instead of going for Minato's outstretched fork, he leaned in and kissed the blueberry, taking advantage of his boyfriend's surprised gasp to slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

A few moments later, Karma pulled back with a satisfied smirk, sitting back down as though nothing had happened.

"You're right, it is pretty good. I might want another taste in a little."


End file.
